


Second Chances

by Buriedinbleach



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buriedinbleach/pseuds/Buriedinbleach
Summary: Its a story of finding love in the World of the Living, losing that love, and having to find them again in the Soul Society. How does Kensei find them? How does he convince them that they belong together? Will they ever truly remember him?Sometimes goodbye is a second chance.





	1. A Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based around a prompt given to me for an event on Tumblr. It is a Kensei x reader story, with new chapters being added as I finish them. Rated explicit for eventual smut... a few chapters of it. Enjoy.

_‘Its ok, Kensei. I’m ok. This isn’t where we end, I promise. Its our new beginning.’_

_That was exactly what you wanted to tell him, what you planned to tell him, rehearsing it in your head a million times while you waited. Instead, you found yourself unable to form the words when the moment finally came. You could only hope that your reassuring smile conveyed what your throat couldn’t as it tightened in a wave of overwhelming emotion._

_Kensei’s pained gaze burned into your bright, glassy eyes in disbelief, unwilling to accept - and unable to process - just how his entire world had changed in mere minutes. You leaned forward, pressing your lips to his, inhaling his scent deeply - one last time before you felt an irresistible pull. It was time to go._

_Dying didn’t hurt. But this, leaving him and the look on his face, was agony._

 

* * *

 

Kisuke and Tessai always did have a knack for picking up strays - particularly when said stray had exceptionally strong spiritual pressure. You were no different. Another wandering outlier to add to their menagerie. The fact that you were human didn’t matter to either of them, they had Jinta and Ururu after all.

“What’s one more human to add to our merry band of misfits?! Especially when she’s so easy on the eyes, right?” Kisuke had told Tessai - well out of earshot of you - knowing that such a comment would earn him a swift smack to the back of the head. If he was lucky.

Tessai simply rolled his eyes. He never had any intention of sending you away in the first place, it wasn’t like you had anywhere else to go. After he had witnessed you gently persuade Jinta to _finally_ work, your position in the Urahara Shoten - and Tessai’s eyes - was as good as gold. With you around, he was free to focus his energy on keeping the shop in pristine condition, instead of wasting time ‘motivating’ Jinta with thinly veiled threats - _very_ thinly veiled.

Accepting a job with them which came with the added benefit of living in a nearby flat rent free courtesy of Kisuke. You were curious, but never bothered to question why ‘landlord of empty apartments’ fell under his list of mysteriously and oddly successful business ventures. Instead, you chose to focus on the fact that you now had a place to belong, with friends you suspected were a lot like you - a little different.

Urahara’s shop was where you first saw him. Kisuke may have started your life down the distinctly different path you were marching towards now but, as you would soon find out, he wouldn’t be the one to change it. That could only have ever been accomplished by one person - Kensei Muguruma. Even if neither of you knew it at the time.

 

* * *

 

It was a slow day, even by Urahara’s standards. You sat perched on a tall chair behind the counter, passing the time with a new book Tessai had given you, glancing up periodically to watch Jinta and Ururu outside. Jinta’s sudden hysterical laugh trickled in through the shop’s open front doors, and two new voices reached your ears, though they were nearly drowned out by Jinta as he grew steadily louder.

‘ _Finally some customers!_ ’ You thought excitedly, sitting up a little straighter and looking eagerly out the window when you saw the back of an unmistakable blonde head. Shinji. You sigh, slumping back down in the chair, defeated, turning your eyes back to your book. ‘ _Nevermind._ ’ He rarely ever bought anything. Not that you knew of anyway.

Shinji was a frequent visitor to the shop, but always came to talk to Kisuke or Tessai, on occasion you would do if he just wanted to shoot the shit and they weren’t around. He loved to banter, and enjoyed trading jokes and little snide comments with you because you could give just as well as you could take. Shinji relished in those exchanges, finally finding a kindred spirit he could joke around with.

Jinta’s maniacal laugh mixed with the soft tinkling of a bell could be heard as Shinji pulled the shop door closed behind him, grumbling and rubbing his stomach. “Stupid kid… should watch where he swings that damn bat. Hey doll, aren’t ya s’pose ta be watchin’ him?!” Marking your place in the book, you raise your eyes to look at him, preparing a smart remark when you freeze.

Shinji wasn’t alone this time.

“They’re… um, they’re old enough to handle themselves.” You finally sputter out, forcefully tearing your eyes from his scowling companion to look back at Shinji. “Besides, if it means letting Jinta smack you around with his bat, why wouldn’t I let them play unsupervised?” A smile drifts over your lips, your eyes can’t help but glance back at Shinji’s friend.

The scowl had somewhat lifted from his face, softening his handsome features as he stares back at you, studying, unable to look away. Shinji, temporarily forgetting the sore muscles of his stomach from Jinta’s bat, grins wickedly looking back and forth between the two of you before casually speaking again, letting his voice cut through the heavy silence.

“Oh, I forgot to introduce you.” Shinji positively beams with delight upon feeling the change in Kensei’s spiritual pressure, the tension rippling from him in waves. “This is my housemate Kensei Muguruma. ___ works in the shop with Kisuke and Tessai.”

Kensei’s deep brown eyes are glued to you again, this time at least he had an excuse thanks to Shinji’s introduction. Absorbing every detail, they come to rest on your lips as you open your mouth to speak. He watches every syllable taking form, falling fluidly from your beautiful lips. “Nice to meet you, Kensei.” Your eyes meet his briefly before you quickly look back at Shinji, feeling the heat rise in your face from the intensity of his stare, praying they don’t notice.

Hearing you say his name would have been enough, but the look you shared? That hit Kensei hard. Just like a powerful punch straight to the gut that nearly sends him reeling. He blinks, forcing his eyes to refocus, to reorient himself in the room - in your presence - only to find himself standing still, with Shinji smirking stupidly next to him.

“Uh... you too.” Kensei grumbled, raising his arm and rubbing the back of his neck, as if it would relieve some of his agitation. You watched, transfixed as his biceps bulged and danced, twitching unconsciously, until he dropped his hand to his side again. Every inch of him looked like it was sculpted to perfection, especially his face. ‘ _Gods, he is gorgeous._ ’

You were on fire. Heat flooded over you again, scorching you from the tips of your toes to the top of your head in a violent flash. They must have noticed by now, but you were temporarily distracted from your worry by the strange jerking motion of Shinji’s head. Kensei cocked an eyebrow, unamused with Shinji’s not-so-subtle nods in your direction. Kensei’s hand balled into a tight fist, the leather of his gloves creaking out a warning.

“Uh, right. So, Kisuke here?” Shinji asked, walking up to the counter, leaning casually on one elbow. You stared back down at the book in front of you, willing your eyes to focus on the letters typed across the page, but it was no use when you could feel the intensity of his glare concentrated solely on you. ‘ _No, I’ve got to be imagining that._ ’

Snapping the book shut, you look up at Shinji - and only Shinji. “Nope. He’s supposed be back the day after tomorrow.” You hazard a look at Kensei out of the corner of your eye. Just a quick peek, what could it…

Mistake.

Your head snapped back to Shinji quickly, your pulse pounding. Kensei _had_ been staring at you; his eyes sharp and focused, moving over your face and the rest of your body that wasn’t hidden behind the counter. A look of interest, confusion, and something else you could only interpret as judgment painted all over his features. _His incredibly gorgeous features…_

“Figures. What about-” Shinji’s voice cut into  your daydream, sharply calling you back to reality.

“Tessai too. Why would you even bother to ask?” You watched Shinji closely as he considered your words for a moment, then grinned widely.

“Welp, guess we better head out then. See ya around doll. I’ll drop by when Kisuke gets back.” Shinji lazily informed. He straightened his back, moved like he was stretching then headed for the door, slowly.

As Kensei walked past you to follow Shinji, the two of you shared one last look; your eyes locked onto his, your faces nearly blank except Kensei’s ever present underlying scowl. A flicker of worry crossed your mind, ‘ _Does he hate me? He couldn’t, we just met. Maybe he always looks like he wants to murder you._ ’

Once they’d both reached the door, Shinji and Kensei turned back to you to say goodbye when you interrupted. “Watch yourself when you go back outside. Jinta’s swinging for the fences now.”

Shinji turned to look back outside, his eyes narrowing sharply to keep the magenta-haired boy directly in his line of sight. “Right… thanks for the reminder.”

Kensei glanced back at you one last time before pushing the door open, watching you smile and raise your hand slightly in a little wave. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch up in a slight grin before he nodded briskly and left. You smiled a little wider, ‘ _Definitely doesn’t hate me... I think._ ’

They had barely rounded the corner of the building and stepped onto the empty sidewalk when Kensei glanced back, debating whether they had covered enough distance to speak freely. Well, freely enough - for Kensei, that is.

“She’s human?” Kensei asked, doing his best to act casually, but the fact that he’d taken an interest at all had already given him away.

Shinji grinned again, glancing to his right to inspect Kensei, satisfied with his tight-knit, contemplative brow. Shinji watched closely as Kensei’s eyes narrowed in on the empty void of distance ahead of them, clearly lost in thought. He could practically _see_ the wheels turning in Kensei’s mind; cautiously considering, obviously trying to talk himself out of an interest Shinji never thought he’d allow himself take. A human. In the world of the living.

It was too good to let slide. “Yep. And she’s hot, right?”

Kensei pointedly ignored the knowing smile Shinji wasn’t bothering to conceal. His deep voice didn’t betray any emotion, but Shinji could feel the conflict rising in him nonetheless. “Her spiritual pressure… its…”

“Strong, right?” Shinji’s confidence and amusement with his friends rattled state would have been predictable, if Kensei has been paying any attention to anything Shinji said or did at that point. He had ceased caring the minute they stepped foot in the shop and saw you, and he didn’t quite know how to feel about that. “Like-”

“Really strong.” Kensei agreed before slipping back into his own restless, conflicting thoughts once again.

 

* * *

 

Shinji was back two days later, and he wasn’t alone.

Tessai stood in the doorway of the shop, yelling instructions at Jinta and Ururu - mostly Jinta. You were busying yourself by arranging products you had already straightened twice yesterday and once this morning when a shadow crossing in front of the shop caught your eye. You froze, back half bent, eyes wide as saucers as you tracked the shadow’s progress towards the door, before finally catching a glimpse of a blonde head with a short bob shuffling past.

 _Shinji._ His focus zeroed in on Jinta intently until he raised a hand in greeting to Tessai. He was accompanied by a taller silvery-grey head resting on broad shoulders - firmly packed with thick muscle - following a half step behind.

Oh gods. Shit. _Shit._

You straightened quickly, heart pounding wildly with a nervous excitement, making your cheeks feel like they were on fire. Smoothing your hair, you do your best to act casual just as the doors opened. “Hey ___-chan. You remember Kensei.” Shinji nodded his head casually at Kensei standing next to him. Kensei’s eyes were unmistakably trained on you and he was trying - unsuccessfully - to look away. “Kisuke here?”

“To what do we owe the honor, Shinji? It’s not every day my best customers drop by.” Kisuke grinned, lazily leaning against the doorframe. His voice betrayed no hints of the sarcasm implied by his words, but you and Kisuke both knew it was there.

Three pairs of eyes flicked briefly in your direction as your muffled giggled cut through the otherwise quiet room. You coughed, ‘pretending’ to cover it - fooling no one - and smiled again, turning your head to hide your amusement.

“Ah, I see. Maybe you came to check out something _other than_ my merchandise? I’m  afraid  ___-chan’s not for sale.” Kisuke’s teasing grin was nothing short of devilish as he snapped his fan shut.

All trace of your smile was gone as you gave Kisuke an exasperated groan, shaking your head and rolling your eyes. It wasn’t the first time Kisuke had used that line, it certainly wouldn’t be the last either. You both accepted your roles in the playful dance he casually choreographed. Kisuke was the ‘flirtatious, cheeky shopkeeper’, while you executed your role as the ‘inexplicably uninterested and hard to get assistant’ perfectly. Much to his chagrin. He wasn’t a bad boss. In fact, you had to admit you enjoyed the camaraderie you’d struck up with him, even if it meant enduring a few teasing comments almost daily.

Walking out from your place behind the counter, you ignore the three pairs of eyes following your every step as you glide effortlessly between them, stopping a few feet away from Shinji and Kensei. With your back to the three men, you crouch down to pet a beautifully sleek black cat that had sauntered inside the shop, taking extra care not to bend over and give Kisuke any further reason to tease you.

Kensei and Shinji studied you carefully, watching you murmur whispers to the cat who seemed enamored with you. A cat they both recognized immediately. Kisuke, however, leaned to the side slowly. He shifted to position himself for a better view as you bent lower, scooping up the cat and standing. The floorboards of the shop creaked with his new vantage, the sound ringing out in the silence, giving him away.

“ _Kisuke!_ ” You shot him an icy glare as you turned back around, though the slight quirk of your lips in a smile softened the reproach in your voice. Brushing past Shinji and Kensei, you walk towards the back of the shop, the black cat draped in your arms.

“Where ya goin’ doll?” Shinji asked, his voice was as playful as ever. Business wasn’t the only reason he had come back to the shop already, and it certainly wasn’t why Kensei had decided to come with him.

“Training. Well, sparring with Yoruichi and probably losing. Mostly just making myself scarce while you talk… ‘ _business_ ’ or whatever it is Shinji goes on about when he doesn’t buy anything.” You disappear around a corner out of view in the back, your footsteps echoing on the wood floor.

Shinji grumbled. “I heard that.”

“I wanted you to!” You called back, your voice growing distant as you continue walking. Shinji and Kensei know exactly where you’ve gone - _with Yoruichi_. They just can’t quite believe it.

“Training?!” Kensei and Shinji ask, their necks practically snapping back to look at Kisuke equal parts surprised and suspicious.

“Yoruichi?” Kensei said in disbelief. ‘ _She knew that was Yoruichi? What the hell else has Kisuke told her!?_ ’

Shinji watched Kisuke suspiciously, sharing in Kensei’s confusion and apprehension. “How much does she know?”

“Well,” Kisuke rubbed the back of his neck, smiling slyly. “More than Jinta and Ururu,” he dropped his hand and his smile widened as he considered both men briefly. “buuut… slightly less than Ichigo and his friends. For now, anyway.”

Shinji’s eyes narrowed, trying his best to quickly work out all of Kisuke’s potential motives for sharing so much with you. “Why her? We’ve been here over 100 years and I don’t think you’ve ever taken an interest in a human. At least, not to this level.”

Kisuke grinned mischievously, “Well, not that you know of.” He turned his back casually and walked down the hall behind him, knowing they would follow. “Now, what did you two need?”

 

* * *

 

Even while Shinji talked over his plans with Kisuke and Kensei interjected periodically, it was obvious there was something else on their minds. That something was you. Currently underground sparring with Yoruichi. Kisuke, never one to pass up the opportunity to see women in body hugging clothing - or nothing at all if he had his way - was the first to suggest heading down to check out your progress once they had finished. Shinji was only too eager, eager and suspicious to find out what you knew. Kensei, on the other hand, looked a little more… well, unreadable - at best - due to his constant discerning scowl.

They descended down into Kisuke’s training ground, the echoes of distant yells and groans of effort making their way to their ears before the pair of you came into view. Yoruichi looked calm and collected; dodging and blocking your strikes, moving swiftly to avoid one after the other - though nowhere near as fast as _they_ knew she could. You, on the other hand, looked liked every last ounce of concentration and strength you possessed was focused on winning.

There was a playful hint to Yoruichi’s casual tone as she spoke with a taunting smile on her face. “C’mon! I know you’re holding back.” With a broad grin, she smacked your hand away and swept your feet out from under you in one swift motion, sending you crashing to your back with a hard _thud_.

Narrowing your eyes in a sharp glare, breathing heavily from the exertion, you smiled and hurried to get back to your feet. Your mind worked feverishly, trying to anticipate her next move as she tried to draw you into an attack. There was no doubt that your skills and reaction time had improved after months of training with both Yoruichi and Kisuke, but you were still no match for either of them when they really made their minds up to teach you a lesson.

That seemed to be Yoruichi’s precise agenda the minute you decided to strike at her again.

Oblivious to the studious eyes judging every twitch of your muscles, you lunged forward, spinning quickly to connect the back of your forearm with Yoruichi’s chest. Striking your target with just one hit had made you overconfident though. You bounced on the balls of your feet before striking again, lifting your leg and swinging up towards Yoruichi’s face. But she wasn’t about to let you off that easy.

With stellar reflexes, she caught your ankle before it ever made contact. Realization flashed briefly behind your eyes - recognition of your mistakes - before Yoruichi smiled and gave your leg a harsh jerk, sending you crashing to your back once again. The hard dirt floor was starting to become an all too familiar part of your training.

“ _Ugh_.” Groaning in exhaustion, you let your arms flop dramatically to your sides. “Alright... I think... I’m done for... the day.” You pant, your chest heaves with heavy breaths from the exertion.

“Any interest in a hot sauna? Its perfect for healing those aching muscles and bruises, you know.” Kisuke said, grinning down at you, his playful eyes hidden under the shade of his hat. Startled, you tilted your head back in the direction of the voice and saw him flanked on either side by Shinji, and of course - Kensei.

You sprang up quickly, trying to dust yourself off. Given the way Kensei glared, the way the muscles in his arms bulged as he folded them across his chest, you knew you must have been quite the sight. Of course _he_ had to be there. Bearing witness to Yoruichi toying with you under the guise of ‘training’. The heat of exertion and overwhelming embarrassment felt painted across your face, tattooed on your body like a bright neon sign. You searched for anything to distract you from the heat of Kensei’s gaze.

“Do you ever stop looking for excuses to get everyone naked, you perv?” Oh no. That was entirely the wrong thing to say. Not only were you picturing Kensei joining you in Kisuke’s sauna in all his stunningly beautiful - stark naked - glory, but you were _positive_ Kisuke and Shinji were doing the same to you given the wolfish, sneaky grins on their faces. “Don’t answer that!”

“Nice try, Kisuke.” Yoruichi shook her head dismissively. You could have kissed her for speaking up and saving you any further embarrassment. “You’re getting much better ___. I’m impressed.” You smiled, encouraged by her compliment.  

“There’s no power behind your attacks.” All at once you froze when Kensei’s deep voice cut through the room. It both sends ice through your veins and heat boiling in your core, the contrasting sensations thrilling your body. Every trace of composure you had started to regain after your fight was gone in an instant when he spoke.

You nodded in acknowledgment, dazed. Why did he have to be so gorgeous while critiquing your skills? If it had been anyone else you would have been able to come up with some quick retort. Instead, you stood there like a deer in headlights. Your body was at war. Your mind worked quickly, but it didn’t matter, you probably would have just fumbled over the words and looked like a bigger idiot. Damn him. Why did he have to be so calm and collected right now?

Everyone turned to look at Kensei. Something about the surprised looks on their faces told you that offering unsolicited, helpful tips wasn’t anything Kensei did regularly. Kisuke cocked an interested eyebrow at Kensei, clearly intrigued. “Does that mean _you’re_ offering to help ___-chan?”

Kensei didn’t answer. The wheels turning in his head were already in motion again. The muscles in his jaw were impossibly tight as he mentally chided himself. ‘ _Idiot! You just couldn’t help yourself, could you? Fuck. You tell everyone else to keep their heads down, don’t get involved. And what the hell do you do-_ ’

“I’ll spar with ya, doll.” Shinji winks, grinning back at you. You can’t help but smile.

“Well, you’re all free to use my training ground whenever you want.” Kisuke paused dramatically before looking over at you and Yoruichi once more. “Or the sauna.” You both ignored him, which neither surprised or offended Kisuke in the least.

Kensei had a choice to make. And it wasn’t one he was taking lightly, especially after looking at you one more time. Behind the feigned disinterest you were trying to portray was a clear look of hope.

He clenched his fists unconsciously, considering all the possible repercussions of the decision before him. The leather of his gloves cracks under the strain before he turns his back to leave. “Shinji, we gotta get back.”

You hadn’t noticed you had been holding your breath, waiting for his response, until the air leaves you and you’re left feeling utterly deflated. You weren’t quite sure what you were expecting him to say, though you knew what you wanted hear from him. Stealing yourself, you kept the disappointment from showing on your face. Why was he so damn hard to read?

Shinji shrugs his shoulders, about to turn and follow Kensei. Before Shinji could take a step, Kensei turned back around, his heavy gaze settling directly on you - unmoving. “I guess I could help out. Only if I have some free time though.” Without another word, Kensei turns to leave, but not before seeing the hint of a smile play across your lips. He rolled his shoulders back, standing a little straighter - more confident - and looked straight ahead as he walked. Kensei was silently glad that Shinji didn’t catch him smiling before he turned away.

Yoruichi is the only one who catches the fleeting look between Shinji and Kisuke as they share an unspoken thought, following Kensei back upstairs.


	2. Fight Me, Damn It! (Its a Date)

It was almost a week before you saw Kensei again. Though that didn’t mean you were just slouching around in the meantime. You had work to do.

For the first few days after he had agreed to help, you excitedly watch the shop door with anxious anticipation every time the small bell on the shop door rings. But with each hour that passes you grow slightly more disappointed - and _infinitely_ more pissed off when neither Kensei or Shinji appear.

On day three, you finally snap out of your funk, in utter disbelief you had allowed it to go on for as long as you had. What the hell was happening? You weren’t the type to sit idly by, simply _waiting_ on a man to come and provide you attention. With a determined look on your face you think, ‘ _I was doing just fine on my own before that brooding, bulky, gorgeous-_ ’ you nearly jump out of your skin when Kisuke’s playful tone interrupts your thoughts.

“What’s gotten you all fired up? Not that I’m complaining. You do look adorable when you’re angry - especially when its not at me.” You might not have been able to see his wide grin behind that damn fan he always carried, but it was obvious from the glint of satisfaction in his eyes.

“Fuck! Damn it Kisuke, stop sneaking up on me!” You clutch your chest, shooting him an icy glare. “And how do you know I’m not angry at you?” Kisuke simply shrugs, a knowing - smug - smile teases the corners of his mouth. As always, his sharp observant eyes see far more than he’ll ever admit.

You draw a deep breath before continuing. “I take it this means you’re ready to train? _Finally._ ”

Shinji walks down the back hallway, pausing to lean in the doorway opposite Kisuke. “Actually doll, I’m gunna be helpin’ ya today.” He grins - a big toothy smile. For a fraction of a second you can’t help but let your eyes wander down the hallway past him, hoping Kensei was with him. Quickly, you shake your head to banish the thought before focusing your attention back on Shinji, staring at him with a predatory smile.

“Perfect. I was getting tired of losing.”

“I got news, kid. If ya think I’m just gunna lie back and let cha take me,” he pauses, cocking an eyebrow while eyeing you suggestively. The smug satisfaction and pride in his sly innuendo practically _radiates_ from him like a shockwave until you’re hit dead on by the blast and left staring back - wholly unimpressed.

Even your best attempt ‘I will kill you’ glare couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. So you tried the next best thing - an outright threat, lowering your voice darkly. “Finish that thought Shinji, and I’ll finish _you._ ”

“That a promise, doll?”

It was hard to be mad, you _had_ walked right into that one.

With your thoughts so focused on Kensei, you hadn’t been able to strike back with your usual playful, stinging jabs at Shinji’s expense. Enough was enough. With a disgusted groan you pushed down the hallway, past Kisuke - giving Shinji a little extra shoulder check for good measure - and headed downstairs. One way or another you were going to get back on track. Whether or not that track included Kensei Muguruma wasn’t something you particularly wanted to think about right now.

 

* * *

 

Shinji is a much tougher opponent than you anticipated. _Unfortunately._

By your third day of training with him, you couldn’t begin to count how many times you’d eaten dirt because of that skinny jerk. Each day, you were left exhausted, sweaty, and sporting a few new bruises. But it was all worthwhile to leave Shinji with a few new bruises of his own, getting back at him for every last one of his teasing comments. Not that it stopped him from making more.

Shinji was unsure of how long he had been fighting you off, but it was certainly long enough that your fatigue was becoming more evident, yet you never called it quits. He knew you were either extremely determined to improve, or slightly crazy - maybe a little of both. Shinji blocked a swing aimed straight at his face, noting the focused concentration in your eyes and decided it was probably both. He couldn’t help but be impressed.

_‘Hell, if Kensei’s decides to keep his distance then maybe-’_

Another swift lunge from you quickly refocuses his attention. Your chest was heaving with exertion, sorely in need of a break, but refusing to quit. Clearly he still couldn’t underestimate you - exhausted or not. Shinji grabs your wrist tightly, jerking you closer in an effort to control your movements.

“Finished yet?” He smiles. That damn aggravating wholly Shinji-esque grin of his was half the reason you kept fighting in the first place - _he just didn’t realize it._

Your brow furrows with concentration as you shoot him a sharp glare. Opening your mouth to speak, you’re both left stunned when a much deeper voice comes out of nowhere, echoing through the room. “The smart answer would be yes. You’re too exhausted to do yourself much good right now. You’ll just end up with an injury.”

The heat immediately begins rising in your face the second you hear him, it spreads like wildfire over your body. Your eyes quickly dart up to find Kensei, staring down while you struggle to free your arm from Shinji’s unyielding grasp. He didn’t budge an inch, he simply stared back at you, his signature smile growing wider with every passing second.

“I’m not-” Shinji sweeps your legs out from under you mid-sentence, sending you sprawling onto your back with a harsh, hollow _thunk_. “Fine. I’m done for today.” You close your eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and stand to find Kensei and Shinji staring.

“Ah, don’t be too hard on her. The kids actually not half bad.” Shinji shrugs. You wanted to roll your eyes at his attempted half-compliment.

“I don’t see you lining up to help, muscles.” You grumble, dusting off your pants in an effort to avoid looking into those serious, studious brown eyes. Kensei watches your hands smooth over your hips - zeroing in as they accentuate your butt - in long sweeping gestures. His eyes linger over every curve your fingers trace, completely fixated before finally snapping out of his trance.

His gaze meets yours before he opens his mouth to speak again, noting the ferocity in your eyes. They sparkled with life, trapping him. Kensei couldn’t look away. “You need more conditioning before I’ll fight you. You’d just end up getting hurt.”

Your mouth begins moving before your brain has time to process the words, “Oh really? You seem to think pretty highly of yourself, tough guy. Fine. _Do your worst.”_

The slight cringe that briefly flashes across Shinji’s face should have been your first clue that you had made a huge mistake. The corner of Kensei’s mouth twitching into something like a smirk should have been your second. He looks positively mischievous. Instead, you were too busy trying to feign disinterest while sneaking glances at Kensei’s bulging biceps as he crossed his arms across his broad chest.

Kensei couldn’t keep his amusement hidden when it finally reached his eyes. For the past week he had done everything possible to keep his mind off of you. Running, lifting weights, cooking, even forcing himself to listen to Shinji and Hiyori’s constant fights - nothing worked. That gorgeous smile, your playful voice, images of you fighting with Yoruichi - your face glowing with the effort of all your hard work. ‘ _What I wouldn’t give to see that glow after-_ ’

He quickly shook his head, burying that particular train of thought. This is not the right time. “I’ll come by tomorrow morning at 6. Shinji, we should get going.”

“I’m supposed to work for Kisuke tomorrow. I can’t just drop what I’m doing.”

There was that feisty attitude again. Shinji stands by, casually leaning on a nearby boulder while trading glances between the two of you. He couldn’t wait to see Kensei’s reaction. It wasn’t every day he came across anyone who had the nerve to talk back to someone with Kensei’s temper. Yet, he couldn’t feel even the slightest hint of rage radiating from his spiritual pressure.

He shook his head, ‘ _Man, he’s got it bad already._ ’

“Ah, we can handle things around here without you, ___-chan. Don’t let me get in your way.” Kisuke calls breaking the silence. He looks down at the three of you from under the shadowy brim of his wide hat, perched on a boulder as if he’d been there the whole time.

Your shriek of surprise immediately draws three sets of eyes back to you. “Damn it, Kisuke! Stop doing that!”

 

* * *

 

You quickly found out that there seemed to be no end to Kensei’s energy - or his ability and seeming desire to torture you. You could have come up with about half a dozen - _very good_ \- ways to discover that his stamina knew no bounds, but none of them involved these kinds of conditioning sessions.

Each morning without fail Kensei waited outside your apartment for you to appear, bright and early. Arms folded across his chest, an adorable scowl knit across his brow, he stared off into the distance with determined focus. The minute Kensei heard your door shut, his head would snap back in your direction to watch your approach. Somehow he always managed to look relieved as soon as he caught the first glimpse of you and yet, plagued with doubt and indecision all at once. Just as quickly as it would appear, it was gone again and Kensei went back to grumbling at you to begin.

“So, how are you planning on-” _yawn_ “trying to kill me today?” You lift your arms above your head in a long stretch, letting your eyes reflexively close. Kensei’s eyes follow the slow reveal of your stomach as your shirt lifts ever so slightly before forcing himself to look away.

“A 5k run outta wake you up. After that, we’ll head to the gym. C’mon.” Kensei doesn’t bother waiting for your grumbling protests before he begins jogging away. You reluctantly follow, trudging off at a slow pace. Well, if you have to endure this agony, at least you could stare at his ass while he runs in front of you.

As if he could read your self-satisfaction, Kensei turns around to look at you. “The hell are you doing back there? Hurry up, you should be trying to beat your best time!”

You groan, making a show of dramatically rolling your eyes before sprinting up ahead of him, mumbling complaints. Kensei always easily kept pace with you during your runs, always trailing about a foot behind. Far enough to give you space, yet close enough to silence your protests almost before you made them. Though his words were almost always chastising, he almost sounds… _amused?_ As much as you hate the grueling pace he sets, you begin to complain just to draw him into conversation, in hopes of catching that hint of a smile on his lips when you glance back.

Kensei learned the real advantage to his position - trailing behind you - early on. Eyes hidden, he’s given a completely unobstructed view of your body as you run. He could take his time lingering over every line, memorizing the shape of each curve. No matter how tired you are, your eyes always sparkle with life when you look back at him, you were always smiling - even when you tried your best to look annoyed.

_‘Gods, she’s gorgeous. No, shit. Don’t get attached.’_

Finally, your apartment was within sight again, just around the corner from Kisuke’s shop. You slow to a jog before stopping in the front yard. Winded, you bend forward to brace your hands on your knees, breathing deeply, feeling like you’re about to drop - you really want to. You eye the soft grass at your feet. It beckons to you, cool and inviting, as soft as a cloud.

Glancing up, you see Kensei breathing easily with a look of genuine confusion as to how you could be so damn tired already. His chest glistens with a hint of sweat under his shirt, but he’s otherwise unphased. _Damn him_. If you weren’t concerned about the spots developing in your vision you might take a moment to stare. Instead, you look back at the grass again, carefully reconsidering your plan for cool relief - that would only be admitting how tired you really are.

“You’re… a fucking… sadist.” You whisper in between panting breaths, glaring. Kensei simply smirks, huffing out a quick laugh as he watches you stand, straightening to your full height.

“Hurry up, we gotta get to the gym.” Kensei takes a step, ready to turn away when your choked grunt stops him in his tracks. He watches you double over, clutching your waist with a grimace.

Forgetting himself, his care and concern temporarily outweighs his desire to keep his distance. He crouches down next to you, voice strained with concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Cramp.” Another choked grunt, more panting for air. “I’ll be fine.” You try waving him off and force a smile, but the look on your face comes across far more troubling that you had intended.

Kensei’s movements and voice are forceful, all business. “No you’re not. Get your arms up.” He pulls you up by your shoulders to stand and grips your hips, turning your body to face him. The weak protests you attempt to sputter out fall on deaf ears.

Kensei slides his hands up your body, brushing over your skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. He quickly catches your arms and holds them above your head. You’re suddenly hyper-aware of his searing touch on your wrists, the proximity of his body to yours - inches away. So close you can feel the heat radiating from him, smell the airy hint of sweat on his lightly tanned skin. His own deep, even breaths remind you to breathe.

You both stand frozen, trapped in one another’s gaze. Faces growing hot, but unable - unwilling - to move for what seems like an eternity.

Finally, Kensei gently releases you, hesitantly taking a step back - just one. “We should probably call it quits for the day.”

“Right. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” You nod.

”Oh, uh no.” You fight to keep the disappointment you feel from showing on your face. You had gotten used to your morning routines together, even if it was torture you would endure it if it meant spending time together. “I’ll come by when you’re done with work or whatever Kisuke finds for you to do. I’ll spar with you… if you want.”

Your broad smile says more than your words could, trapping Kensei’s gaze as you nod. “Am I _finally_ conditioned enough, sensei?”

Truthfully, Kensei had deemed you sufficiently conditioned to spar with him a week ago. He kept up the pretense of workouts to get more time alone with you, not that he would have admitted that to anyone - even himself. “Just be ready to work hard. I’m not going easy on you.” His grumbles and attempt at a warning only make you smile wider.

You both share an unspoken thought as your eyes meet briefly before you part ways outside your apartment. The time you spend together, no matter how battered and exhausted you were by the end of it, no matter how many sassy quips you throw at him, was the best part of both your days.

 

* * *

 

Kensei wasn’t lying. He had no intention of going easy on you during training. After one week sparring with him, he had put you in the dirt almost more than Kisuke and Yoruichi combined. But without fail, you got back up every time, coming at him with everything you had. Even landing more than a few exceptionally targeted blows, much to his surprise.

Although, that was partly due to the constant coaching you received from the sidelines. Like clockwork, someone always managed to be around and available to give you pointers each afternoon that Kensei stopped by. Yoruichi, Kisuke, Shinji, Ichigo - hell, even Jinta made his way downstairs. Though he spent decidedly more time yelling at Kensei or trying to attack Shinji than doing anything legitimately helpful. Kensei gritted his teeth through it all, his frustration growing, wishing he could get even a few minutes alone with you again. His slim patience for the supportive onlookers and their _constant_ appearance had run out along time ago.

Kensei walks into the shop that afternoon, training bag slung over one shoulder, looking even more agitated and annoyed than usual. But he immediately notices the stark silence that surrounds him. No Tessai, no Yoruichi, and no Kisuke - though he did have a knack for randomly popping up when you least expected. Even you were nowhere to be seen. He tightens his grip on the handle of his bag in frustration before marching off downstairs.

You were alone. For the first time in over a week there wasn’t another soul in sight. Oblivious to his presence, you turn your back to him, leaning down and-

Kensei froze momentarily, watching you stretch before forcing himself to keep walking. _‘She just had to be stretching. Flashing her amazing ass_ ,’ he threw his bag down with a loud _thud_ , making you jump. Kensei scowls, concentrating entirely too hard on rifling through his bag.

“Oh, hey.” You give him a slight wave and walk over in his direction, but Kensei’s eyes remain focused on his task - pointedly ignoring your greeting. You watch him continue to unpack his bag, your eyes narrowing in a frustrated stare as he takes out his gloves and pulls them on. “You don’t intimidate me you know.”

Kensei doesn’t miss a word, but he still refuses to look at you. He flexes his hands, testing the tension and fit of his gloves. “That’s because I’m not trying. You’d know if I wanted to intimidate you.” Finally, he turns towards you without a trace of a smile on his face. He takes a few steps in your direction until he stands inches away, and stares.

A smart person would have felt an icy chill running down their spine at the intensity of that glare. His biceps flex and relax with every fist he makes, even the slightest twitch of his fingers is marked by the bulging muscles. Those arms alone look like they could snap you like a twig without so much as breaking a sweat. Instead, the heat of his gaze pools straight to the pit of your stomach, like a cauldron bubbling, about to boil over at any second.

Kensei takes another step forward, secretly delighted with the hitched breath you draw, but his face remains just as stoic and observant as ever. His eyes travel down your face, settling on your lips. He loses himself briefly, studying the way you purse your lips before sighing quietly. Kensei’s fingers twitch at his side, aching to run his thumb over your soft bottom lip, to lean down and kiss you.

Shit. His attempt at teasing you had backfired horribly.

You take in a deep, shaky breath, afraid that your knees might give out any second while desperately clinging to your composure. “Still not intimidated.” Though you try your best given your current condition, your voice isn’t at all convincing. You’re left breathless and dizzy for all the right - or wrong - reasons.

Kensei smirks, “Still not trying. C’mon, let’s go.”

After nearly a solid hour of sparring, you were doing even better than usual. Kensei briefly wonders if the lack of an audience really helps your concentration that much before your leg comes flying at his head again. Close one, you nearly caught him that time. Kensei narrows his focus on you, smiling with confidence. Gritting your teeth, you try to concentrate - pushing that sexy grin out of your mind.  

_‘I’ll give you something to smile about you grump.’_

Lunging forward, you distract with one hand and strike with other. Or at least, that was the plan. Kensei was always one step ahead of you. He caught one wrist easily, before you have time to process what was happening, he’d traps the other in an iron grip. ‘ _Damn. Now I know why he was smiling._ ’

Kensei pushes you backwards, your feet drag uselessly against the ground in a desperate attempt to stop his momentum, to turn this to your advantage - _somehow_. But the gesture is futile. Kensei pins you against the closest boulder, crushing you between the rock and his body. You struggle in vain, kicking at his legs, wrenching your arms in an attempt to free your wrists trapped on either side of your head. Nothing worked.

Breathing heavily, your mind races to find a way out of this predicament without having to admit defeat. You weren’t about to give Kensei the satisfaction of knowing you’d been beaten - but he already knew. His smug smile said it all, he just needs to hear the words fall from your lips. Kensei’s smile begins to fade as his eyes travel down from yours to settle on your perfect mouth once more.

Realization strikes you both simultaneously. For the second time today you’ve forced yourselves together. Kensei’s large frame presses tightly against your body, his hips digging against yours. He’s acutely aware that your squirming attempts to free yourself have stopped, but he doesn’t back away. Not now.

His eyes flick over every inch of your face quickly like the fast, jerky movements of a hummingbird, judging your reactions, measuring your quick breaths. The heat from his body penetrates through your thin clothing, settling in your core. His scent fills your nostrils with every rapid, shallow breath you take - warm, earthy, with a hint of soap or cologne, but its nearly drowned out by sweat and musk. Its overwhelming - delicious - and making your thoughts hazy. You retain just enough awareness to feel his grip on your wrists relax.

Kensei’s eyes meet yours once more - searching. He leans in slowly, ready to back away at the slightest protest, but he hears none. Instead, your head lifts from the boulder to meet him as his warm lips touch yours. His kiss is gentle - caressing - each light brush of his lips sends a tingling rush down your spine; his slow, deliberate pecks morph slowly, becoming longer and deeper. He sucks on your bottom lip, begging entrance you happily grant with a long sigh.

He releases your wrists, one rough hand cups your cheek delicately; the other falling against your hip, his thumb brushes lightly - circling - over the bare skin of your hip underneath your shirt. Kensei’s tongue slides softly into your mouth, flicking over your teeth before finding your own, relishing in your taste. Finally, he pulls away to look at you, with one last soft touch of his lips on yours.

“Does this mean I can take you out now?” He smiles, looking into your dazed eyes. Sighing, you wiggle your fingers experimentally, only just realizing that your hands were free.

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pull him close for another kiss, your lips ghost over his before breaking into a playful smile. “You better.”

A lithe black cat lay perches on top of a nearby rock, overlooking your sparring session. Her sharp, golden eyes studiously observed everything over the past hour. She stretches, a long - languid - arch before standing. Casting one last glance down she watches your fingers wind through Kensei’s hair as he presses forward, passionately claiming your mouth with kiss after kiss. Her eyes glint with a hint of amusement before she saunters off, slipping back upstairs - completely unnoticed.


	3. Wonderful Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advance warning: this chapter is nothing but smut. Enjoy.

_The war with Aizen and the battle in Karakura looms large in Kensei’s mind. So do the consequences of winning, or losing...  
_

* * *

 

[Eight Months Later] _  
_

The soft, damp skin of your back presses against the firm planes of muscle covering Kensei’s chest. Your head falls back against his shoulder. He rubs his cheek against yours, at times letting his soft lips ghost over your skin. Eyes closed, but still wide awake, your thoughts focused on Kensei’s hypnotic - steady - breathing, the rise and fall of his chest. It was the only sound you could hear in the silence of the bathroom.

With your arms outstretched on either side of the bathtub, Kensei’s warm, calloused fingers trail lightly over your wet skin. It was a random pattern, but one you know all too well by now. It was the same one Kensei always mindlessly traces along your bare skin whenever he was lost in thought.

You tilt your face up towards him slightly in an effort to look into his contemplative, deep brown eyes. “Is something wrong?”

“Huh? No, its nothing.”

It was an obvious lie that neither of you believed. You pull away, twisting. The formerly still water comes to life, rippling with movement as you turn to face him, wanting to look into his eyes as you spoke. “Don’t give me that. I know when something’s bothering you.” You smile reassuringly, cupping his cheek before continuing. “Tell me. _Please_.”

“Tomorrow maybe. The rest of the night, I just want to think about you.” Kensei said, sounding so determined. “Now, turn around and relax, damn it.” His voice returns to the playful grumble you were so familiar with, making you huff out a short laugh. You have no intention of letting him get away with it that easy. But for now, you had other plans in mind.

“No.” You grin, your eyes sparkle with the mischievous light that Kensei loves. Leaning in, you press your lips to his in a gentle kiss.

_Another._

Holding his face lightly between your hands, your head twists carefully from side to side. Each touch of your warm, soft mouth on his becomes progressively longer. Your lips part ever so slightly to suck on his bottom lip. Kensei’s hands leave the edge of the bathtub blindly finding your hips beneath the water, resettling you onto his lap to face him. No longer content to sit back and let you slowly drive him mad, Kensei deepens the kiss, his tongue slides softly into your mouth.

There is something more behind his gentle, tender touch. Its in the way he holds you. Almost as if he doesn’t want to let you go, or he’s afraid to let you go. _As if he ever could._ It makes your heart ache. A flood of love and raw emotion washes through you in a wave as you clench your eyes shut tight to hold back tears, knowing Kensei would assume they were from sadness. But you know the truth, you have never been more blissfully happy than you were in that simple moment with him. You feel a sudden need to commit everything about this night to memory.

His lips travel slowly across your jaw, kissing down the damp, glistening skin of your neck. The combination of thick steam rising up from the water and Kensei’s touch makes you lightheaded and dizzy, you forget everything in that moment - except him. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders, you hold him tighter, letting your fingers graze through his hair. Your eyes slip closed again as you sigh, “ _Kensei_.”

With that one simple word, the soft sound of your voice, Kensei’s heart beats faster. His rough hands caress your skin at a leisurely, slow pace. Gliding across your thighs, measuring the unconscious roll of your hips against his as they send gentle ripples across the surface of the water. He mentally catalogs every hitched sigh and muffled whimper from your lips; the way your nails rake through his hair and your fingers grip his shoulders; the taste of you - sweet and warm - as his tongue slides into your mouth once more.

Kensei’s hands travel up your waist to cup your breasts. The calloused pads of his thumbs brush your nipples, teasing them into stiff peaks. He trails kisses over your jaw and down your neck - claiming - when you tilt your head to the side, offering him more while his teeth graze lightly over the thin skin. Moving slowly down the center of your chest, his warm breath blows lightly over your skin, the heat of it was like kindling for the fire slowly building in your core.

His full lips part ever so slightly, beautifully flushed from kissing, they softly ghost over your nipple - swirling. As your fingers tighten against his short silver hair, Kensei wraps his lips around the taut bud and sucks. His fingers brush and tease over the opposite side, the dual sensations drawing gasping moans from you.

Your hips roll against his - harder and faster - craving friction. Smiling, pressing your cheek against his soft hair, you feel Kensei’s shaft harden fully and twitch against your sex. His mouth moves cautiously, kissing across your chest to the other breast, refusing to break the contact for even a second. He groans against your body, tasting your skin while he kisses his way back up your neck to find your lips.

Every touch of Kensei’s sears into your naked flesh, driving you higher. One hand wraps around the back of your neck, gentle but firm, pulling your mouth to his; the other slips back beneath the water to grip your hip, tightening to judge the slow grind of your body. The heat of the water, the haze in your mind, and passion in his kiss leave you panting for breath against his mouth.

Your core throbs, forcing you to gasp again and again as it clenches down on nothing with each pass of your hips against his fully-hard girth. Kensei hisses sharply as your hand grips his shaft and you slowly rise up, ready to sink down onto him. Inches from your goal - your body screaming for his - Kensei grabs your hips forcefully, stopping you.

“Baby, please.” You whisper with a breathy sigh, bringing your lips to his ear, brushing against his piercings. “I need you.”

Kensei groans. Gods how he wants to do whatever you ask, but his grip doesn’t relax. “C’mon, let’s get outta the water.” He twists his face to yours for one more heated kiss before pulling you up with him to stand.

He steps out of the bath, quickly wrapping a towel around his waist, a slight smirk teasing his lips at the disappointed frown you make when your view of his naked body is obscured. Your knees wobble as you try to step out but Kensei is there, lifting you effortlessly from the water. Towel in hand, he runs it carefully over you, softly smothering the droplets of water that glisten on your body. He covers every inch of dried, bare skin with a gentle kiss - slowly lowering himself to the ground as his lips trace an invisible line down your stomach.

Your eyes drift closed when the haze of pleasure begins to overtakes your senses once more. Fingers slipping easily through his damp hair, your breath hitches when Kensei’s lips part and his tongue licks slowly across your hip. You shift restlessly in place, waiting to feel his mouth - his tongue - where you need it most. But just as quickly as it began, it ends when Kensei moves lower to kiss your thigh.

You grumble something unintelligible while shooting him a dark look, though the intensity is lessened by the heat still burning in your eyes and your hurried breathing. “Stop teasing.”

Kensei smirks; a lopsided half-smile as he looks up at you and stands. “Sorry. Couldn’t resist a quick taste. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“You better.” You smile, wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling his face down for another kiss.

Kensei’s rough palms slide down your naked hips, his callouses graze over the backs of your thighs slowly just before lifting you, wrapping your legs around his hips. Your lips make contact with every accessible inch of his skin as he walks blindly to the bedroom. You’re relaxed in his embrace, trusting his strength implicitly, when he bends to deposit you on the pillowy mattress.

Before you have a chance to feel the chilled air of the room, so much cooler than the heat that had enveloped you in the bathroom, Kensei blankets your body with his own. He props himself up on his forearm that rests next to your head, lightly brushing the hair from your face. Your hips shift again, anxious for contact, trying to find a small bit of relief when Kensei maneuveres his way in between them.

“Be patient, brat.” Kensei laughs lightly, sending a warm puff of air over the shell of your ear. Your protest begins as a whine that rapidly devolves into moan when his teeth graze your earlobe.

Eyes narrowed in a mock glare that goes unseen, you relax in Kensei’s arms. “Fine. But first…” you nudge his face back up to yours for a kiss while your fingers stroke down his abs and underneath the loose towel still wrapped around his waist. With a quick tug you pull it free and carelessly let it fall to the floor. “There. Much better.”

His lips part in an amused grin against your cheek, letting you believe you’ve had the last word. “You’re right, that is better.” His voice is deep and dark, barely above a lustful whisper when he rolls his hips into yours, catching your clit and earning a moan.

“I _ah_ told you to stop _hhnngg_ teasing.”

He smirks down at you, rolling his hips once more for good measure, pulling away again as you arch up, desperate to continue. “And I told _you_ I would make it up to you.” A wave of heat trickles down your spine, pulsating through your core.

You cup his cheek softly as Kensei moves over you, settling on his stomach between your thighs. The muscles throughout your body tense in anticipation, but Kensei continues traveling lower, only stopping when he reaches your knees. Pushing himself up slightly, his palms wrap around the backs of your calves, massaging and caressing while he trails soft, open mouthed kisses up you body. He moves at a glacial pace from your thighs, over each hip, up your stomach, under the swell of your breast - teasing his lips over the pebbled buds.

Kensei can’t stop kissing you, lost in the scent and taste of your skin. Your body is like a blank canvas and with each brush of his lips you are marked by an artist’s touch. He feels your pulse pounding with excitement at your throat, he lavishes attention on your breasts until you whine and pull him away - pleading for relief. As he kisses your hip bones and begins nipping at your inner thighs, you relax the minute he wraps his arms around your thighs and pulls your legs over his shoulder.

Your heart seems to be skipping beats when his warm breath begins creeping up your thighs. Kensei looks up at your face, watching your eyes close and your lips part with heavy breaths, with your hair fanned out beneath you - he can’t believe how beautiful you are. A knot forms in the pit of his stomach as he watches. A jolt of heat bubbles up from deep within when he hears your choked moan as he licks a long, slow stripe up your sex.

“ _Kensei, yes!_ ” Your cry is nearly euphoric while you thread your fingers through his hair, rolling your hips against his face lightly - still tentative.

He groans in satisfaction at the first taste of you hitting his tongue. He always did. You begin to arch up off the mattress in search of more, but his strong hands are already gripping your hips, pulling you against his mouth. His lips kiss your flesh before brushing over your clit so gently, you gasp. Kensei flicks lightly with his tongue, wrapping his mouth around the bud - sucking.

Your muscles grow tense within minutes, so sensitive from his delicious torment to your body and mind. Kensei can feel how close you are, but he’s holding back. He’s perfectly content, feeling your hips grind against his face, listening to the moans and gasps of his name wrenching free from your throat. Kensei could have kept it up for hours, but hearing you call to him - the desperate need in your voice - made his body ache to feel you.

One thick finger teases against your slit, pushing into your heat carefully before adding another. His fingers caress softly - gently - in a slow exploration. Kensei bites his lower lip hearing you sigh and moan in relief as he curls and scissors his fingers. The knot in his gut tightens further, hungry to hear you cry out again. He watches your face scrunch slightly, your tongue peeks out to run along your lips after you purse them. Kensei wraps his mouth around your clit, sucking and swirling his tongue while your walls flutter around his fingers. As the waves of pleasure begin swelling through you, your breaths tighten into short gasps - mimicking the pulsating of your core contracting around him.

Kensei expertly works you through every last surge of release that washes through your body. A hard, heavy warmth settles over you, Kensei’s lips descend on your neck, moving up until his deep voice whispers in your ear. “You are so beautiful.”

His words - his voice - was like lighting a match, and it burned a fiery path straight to your core. Wrapping your legs around his hips, you pull his mouth to yours. “I love you, grump.”

Kensei’s eyes searched yours in the dim bedroom light, regarding you carefully before pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. The hunger you both felt for each other melted into more, so much more than simple words could ever hope to encompass.

“I love you too, brat.” Those words had been exchanged more times than Kensei could count between the two of you. Normally, he couldn’t help feeling that each utterance came was like a promise he couldn’t keep. You were alive - mortal - and he... _wasn’t_.

None of that mattered now. This was the first time he’d said those words without worry or guilt. The two of you, the night you were having, was the most important thing in the world. Everything else - Aizen, the Seireitei - could wait until tomorrow.

He looks in your eyes and kisses your jaw, listening to your breathy whimpers of his name and feeling your fingers grasping at his shoulders while you rise up into his kiss, slowly forcing him onto his back. Kensei huffs out a short laugh when you nudge his shoulder, pushing him to speed up the last few inches before catching sight of your devilish grin.

As you push one leg over to straddle him, you roll your hips against his experimentally, earning a deep hiss from Kensei as his hands fly out to grab your hips. “That’s what you get for teasing me.” You place your hands against his pecs, gripping the flexed muscles while you roll into him again. Kensei groans, he was ready for you that time, and pulls you down for a kiss. Breaking away with one last agonizing grind of your hips you whisper in his ear, “ _Don’t worry, I’ll  make it up to you._ ”

Kensei felt your muscles twitch under his grasp as you reach between your bodies, wrapping your hand around his hard shaft. He lifts your hips almost before you have the chance to move. Kensei holds you, his fingers sink into your curves, letting you guide the pace while you slowly sink down onto him. Tight heat envelopes his body, it courses through his veins with every delicate roll of your hips as you stretch around him, shifting your body to take him deeper.

His mind is lost in a fog, the only thing that is clear and consistent is you. The searing heat from your fingers and palms while they stroke his abs appreciatively; a beautiful, playful smile teases the corners of your mouth before you sink your teeth into your bottom lip; the slow, grinding roll of your hips working up and down his shaft; a soft white glow from the moonlight outside frames your body, highlighting every curve that calls for his touch.

Kensei watches you reverently - your eyes closed, head falling back while you arch into every stroke. For a moment, he forgets to breathe. His hard palms caress your skin, grazing from your calves, over your thighs, and up your waist - never stopping the smooth exploration until he comes to your chest. Kensei palms your breasts, brushing your nipples; the sinful, breathy moans that slip past your lips settle deep inside his gut.

‘ _If this is the last time-No! Not right now - hhnngg._ ’ Kensei takes a deep breath. While he was lost in thought, you swivel your hips, surprising him.  

“ _Fuck_.” He groans. A long, low growl that resonates in his chest. That was too close, _he_ was too close. Kensei refocuses his thoughts, smirking up at your teasing smile. He holds your hips firmly, thrusting up into your heat, pulling you down onto his shaft. Both of you gasp, trying to adjust to the feeling of him fully hilted inside you.

Leaning down, you brush your lips over his adam’s apple, tasting the salty warmth of his skin, rocking slowly. Your breaths are nearly identical - thick, ragged, rough. One of his calloused palms grips your hip, the other hand stroked down the curve of your thigh, settling just underneath your ass. Kensei pulls you on and off his length, diligently following your own erotic grinding against his muscles, filling yourself.

Your lips meet Kensei’s - passionately crashing together like waves on a rocky shore. After each break in the swell you’re both left gasping for breath. Burying your head against his shoulder, the rhythm of your hips begins to falter, but Kensei keeps you steady.

“ _Hhnn… Kensei. I-I’m_ ,”

Kensei holds your hips, doing his best to mimic the leisurely pace you had set even though his nerves cried out for more. His body was begging him to push faster - deeper - into your slick core, but it wasn’t about what he wanted. He has better self-control than that.

“Kensei!”

Pleasure blooms deep in the pit of your stomach. Your fingers sink into his thick shoulders for leverage, you lift your head just enough for Kensei to pull you into a sensual kiss. Every gasp and moan you make against his lips as you come sends a jolt of pulsating electricity straight through his spine.

Burying your face in his broad chest, breathing deeply, you take a moment to reorient yourself. With one arm, he clutches your body against his, pulling himself up to sit with the other. Sitting up, you move carefully - wiggling an inch - another sharp zap ripples down his spine forcing Kensei to draw a deep breath, trying to block out the voice inside of him screaming for more.

Kensei held your face between his hands, staring into the dark pools of your eyes. Your arms drape around his shoulders; despite feeling overstimulated, you can’t help the shallow rocking when your hips begin rolling against his. “One more time beautiful. Just let me feel you… one more time.” You nod, whether in understanding or agreement, who knows. Your dulled senses are dazed and cloudy, it takes Kensei tilting your mouth to his for a kiss to bring you back around.

The kiss starts slow.

But, its all-consuming.

His lips linger over yours; mixed rushed, heavy breaths float over your hot skin; finally - his mouth captures your lower lip, sucking, waiting until you exhale a heavy breath to slip inside. His tongue matches each slow, deep penetration his body makes in yours, steadily growing in intensity.

Kensei runs his calloused hands down the sides of your body to hold your hips. His touch, sliding over your body feels like warm caramel enrobing your skin, forming a pool of satisfaction deep within your stomach. You wrap your arms around his broad shoulders, holding him close enough to brush your lips over his piercings - earning you a sharp thrust of Kensei’s hips. He just barely grazes that sweet spot deep inside, making you melt.

His grip on your hips is tight, too tight. But so satisfying, you want more. Whatever pattern he’s making with your hips while guiding the rhythm of your body over his needs something else, you can feel it. So, you speed up. Grinding, bouncing, rocking against Kensei. He stretches his thumb out, places it over your clit and rubs delicate circles over the tiny bud.

“ _Yes! Ah! Kensei, don’t stop_!” You whimper quietly in his ear before kissing him again.

The blood in Kensei’s veins feels like its on fire; his nerves crackle with electricity, quickly coming to life. The kisses you share rapidly devolve into a cacophony of panting breaths, gasps, unintelligible mumbled moans mixed with hungry kisses. Kensei pulls you closer, pushing deeper, all while his thumb continues its cyclical cadence.

Its like setting off a chain reaction. Warmth and bliss pulsates through every bone, muscle, vein, and nerve in your body. Kensei captures your lips in a long kiss. You gasp and coo his name while your walls contract around his girth, stronger than any of your previous times that night, begging him to join you.  

Kensei loses himself. The sound of your shallow breaths and moans is all he hears. His body feels like its on fire, each rolling grind of your hips stokes the flames. The tight heat of your body contracting around him is like adding gasoline to a blaze. In the blink of an eye, it was an inferno. Kensei thrusts into your heat, finally letting your orgasm wring out his own with a deep groan.

You bury your face against his neck, your arms wrap around his shoulders while you dazedly wait for the aftershocks in your core to finish. Kensei moves first, gingerly laying you on the bed before settling down next to you. He wraps an arm around your waist, nestling you closely, hitching one of your legs over his own in one smooth motion. Kensei only relaxes once the fluffy blankets are pulled up around you.

Its quiet in the dark room - peaceful. Kensei draws long, deep breaths. Their hypnotic rhythm, mixed with the wave-like motion of your head rising and falling on his chest would normally have you drifting into blissful sleep in seconds with Kensei following closely behind. But tonight, his fingers swirl lightly over the small of your back, tracing yet another undecipherable pattern.

His nagging thoughts had returned. Kensei never expected to be rid of them, but he had hoped for more of a reprieve rather than having them crop up now, after all you both felt, when everything else was perfect. For once.

He looks down at the top of your head, pushing a few strands of hair away from your face. Kensei had never been more aware of your fragility - your _mortality_ \- than he was in that moment. He listens as your easy breathing mirrored his own. Kensei smirks thoughtfully when you shuffle an inch, wrapping your arm and leg just a little tighter around his body, nuzzling your face to his chest. He always loves it when you do that, even if he never says so. ‘ _Shit, I should have told her more often_.’

Kensei feels the edges of sleep coming to claim him, closing in on the periphery, just as they had done with you. He holds you just a little tighter, pressing his lips to the top of your head for a quick kiss, leaning his cheek against you to rest.

“I love you, _brat_.” He says it softly, quietly, with purpose. This time, he said it as a promise he intended to keep - whatever it was - before pressing his lips against the top of your head again, shutting his eyes.

Smiling, you finally close your tired eyes and take a deep breath, inhaling his scent, relaxing into the large arms protectively wrapped over your body before letting sleep claim you too.


End file.
